misconceptions
by kellymarianandanne
Summary: Kaname proposes to Yuuki only to have her refuse in order to help Zero in his vulnerable state. Zero doesn't want her to stay. Kaname blames Zero still and promises to make Zero's life hell.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters for that matter_

Kaname looked down at the crying girl in front of him, thoroughly annoyed. Not that he didn't care for the girl. He loved her with all his heart but truly and honestly did she really think that crying would make this situation any better?

"Kaname-sama, I'm so sorry. Zero needs me right now- more than you do. If you could only _see_ the pain he hides when he thinks I'm not looking. I'm his life support!"

Yuuki, his most precious girl, was rejecting him for the lowly ex-human Zero. How utterly ridiculous that the one person that Kaname had kept around for the mere purpose of protecting the girl was the one person that was keeping her away from him.

"I love you… nothing will ever change that…" she paused to let out an extremely loud and obnoxious sob, "b-but if you would only wait until Zero gets over this, phase," ah, what a nice way to put the fact that Zero's genes were tearing each other apart to become an abomination of nature, how very kindly phrased, "then I know we can be together." Yuuki finished with a hopeful gaze up at the pureblood as if her eyes could make him retract his proposal, act like nothing had happened, and as soon as Zero was fine wisk her away to live happily ever after. They could actually. Anything she did he was infatuated with. So yes, he would wait, but he would not make life any easier for Kiryuu Zero. Oh yes, he'd pay.

**NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE**

"Goddamnit!" Zero cursed after his body, for the third time this week; violently reject the ineffective blood tablets. _If only I had died with them _he thought _then I wouldn't have to become a monster_.

"Stop being so melodramatic," another voice inside of him countered, "just because you're going through a 'change' doesn't give you any reason to go all suicidal."

_How the hell would you feel if you were turning into the very thing you were born to kill?_

"When life hands you lemons…" the voice trailed off, not quite sure where to go.

Zero sighed then whispered, "But it's not lemonade I need." He was crouched on the bathroom floor holding the seal on his neck- a very familiar position. The hunter had vowed not to take Yuuki's blood anymore. It was disgusting acting like a leach to the one person that he loved. He considered Yuuki like his little sister- almost subconsciously replacing _him_. Almost subconsciously though, he knew full well what he was doing when he protected Yuuki, when he teased her, and most especially when he comforted her.

He was dangerous, he couldn't control himself. He never thought he'd say this, but, thank God that Kaname was finally going to propose tonight. Zero didn't know how much longer he'd last with constant contact with her. It'd be easy enough when she left. Yuuki was the only one that would get within a ten foot radius of him so he'd just act more reclusive. Who'd care if he skipped math one day? No one that's who. Once Yuuki was gone Zero would be able to shut the cage door on the vampire inside of him.

**NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE NEXTSCENE**

There was a sudden knocking on Zero's dorm door early the next morning. He hadn't slept and was still sitting on the bathroom but, since he knew it was Yuuki coming to tell him that she was about to leave with Kaname and beg his forgiveness, he took his time standing, and walking, and reaching for the door handle.

Just as he'd expected there was Yuuki with a tear stained face and a waning smile. Zero merely moved to the side and allowed her in. His chest erupted in heat and pain as she passed and her scent wafted towards his nose but he figured he'd deal, since this was probably the last time he'd see her.

"Zero, Kaname and I had a talk last night…"

Just as Zero had expected.

"he asked me to marry him…"

Just as Zero had expected.

"and I told him I couldn't leave you in such a vulerable state."

Zero could hardly hide the shocked gasp once it had escaped his mouth. This was not what he had expected. This was much, much worse.


End file.
